Three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic images are typically created by presenting each eye of a viewer with substantially identical images taken from slightly different perspectives. The viewer's brain fuses the two images together to create a 3D scene.
Passive or active glasses may be used to channel separate images to a viewer's eyes, however, active glasses can be expensive, and any pair of glasses can be cumbersome and uncomfortable, especially for those viewers who already wear prescription glasses.
Auto-stereoscopy techniques present separate images to each eye of a viewer without the use of glasses. Such techniques may require registration between an image-separating material, such as a lenticular array (sometimes referred to as a lenticular screen), which separates the images, and the pixels that display the images. Registration involves precise alignment between the image-separating material and the pixels, which may involve costly equipment and/or precision assembly techniques, and improper registration may diminish the effect or completely inhibit the ability of the display to provide an auto-stereoscopic image.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display that provides an auto-stereoscopic image that does not require precise registration between an image-separating material and pixels that display separate images.